The Life That Awaits
by Catrsun
Summary: The "evil" Shadow Cats that dwell in darkness, at war with the true evil: the light-dwelling Star Cats, who have killed many of their cats. Watch the life of young kitty pet Deer twist and turn as she learns what the wild truly is like.
1. Prologue

"When I began my life as a warrior, I never imagined it would be this hard." A voice from the shadows meowed.

Gingersun dipped her head, unable to find her voice.

"I need you to know how proud of you I am," the voice continued. A striking silver and gray tabby padded from the shadows, smiling.

"Mother!" Gingersun gasped.

The tabby dipped her head. "Gingersun, my sweet, I want you to know that your father and I are very happy. We are so proud of you."

"Fallenshard, I missed you so much!" Gingersun cried, running to the tabby.

"I missed you, too, but I must give you a life." Fallenshard stepped back and looked into her daughter's eyes. "I know, you leading the Shadow Cats and all, this may not seem important, but always remember, it will make you strong. With this life, your first life, I give you love. I give you all the love I have lived through and even more. I give you my love for my first love, your father, and you. I give you the love for your siblings. May it make you strong and wise, my dear."

Fallenshard stepped forward and pressed her nose to Gingersun's forehead.

Gingersun took in a sharp breath as pain as searing as fire swept through her from head to tail.

Fallenshard stepped back and looked for a long time into Gingersun's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you."

Then Fallenshard faded into the shadows.

The next cat to step forward broke Gingersun's heart. Tabbystripe padded from the shadows, eyes glinting with tears.

"Tabbystripe!"

Her mate had been slain in a cruel battle against the Star Cats. May Snowspirit curse their souls.

Gingersun rushed to him, breathing in his scent. "I've missed you so much," she breathed.

"I've missed you, too, Sun."

Gingersun looked up into his eyes.

"I've got a life for you." Tabbystripe touched his nose to hers. "With this life, I give you the will to die for your family in battle, as I did. Defend your family with your life, my love. Have honor in battle, and may you win many for your group."

With that, he faded and disappeared.

Gingersun stood alone for a long time before she glimpsed the next shadow coming forward.

A broad-shouldered ginger tom padded into the clearing. Black tabby stripes broke his ginger-and-cream pelt. He had striking green eyes, and they held a mischievous glint.

"Thornstar!" Gingersun greeted. He had been the leader when she was born, and so far there had been the treacherous reign of Clearstar, then the ultimatum of Hawkstar.

Thornstar dipped his head. He leaned in and touched her shoulder and a glorious feeling spread through her from head to toe. "With this life I give you the skill of a strategist and the wise mind of Jaggedstar who ruled before me. May you use it wisely in battle one day."

Gingersun stepped back and dipped her head. Thornstar disappeared.

A silhouette padded from the shadows and purred. It was a handsome gray tom with green eyes.

"Hello, sister." he purred.

"Drapedust!" Gingersun exclaimed. A badger had killed her brother when he was protecting her during an ambush.

Drapedust's eyes twinkled. "How's life been? Wait, I've been watching you. You must be proud of Minnowtail."

Gingersun nodded, choking back tears. Her former apprentice had grown into a fine young warrior.

"Anyways," Drapedust continued, "I've got a life to give you. I'm supposed to give you, uh, the life of a warrior. I've got to give you the rest of mine, since mine was cut short." Ever the joker, he padded forward and licked her forehead, sending agony searing through her. It was over within heartbeats, and was replaced with a feeling of pride.

By the time Gingersun had opened her eyes her brother was gone.

Another cat padded up to meet her. It was a small shape, brown and white.

"Littlekit!" Gingersun hissed with surprise. She hadn't expected to see her other dead brother here.

Littlekit looked up into her eyes. "Hi, Gingersun!" he called.

Gingersun smiled. "Hey, big guy."

Littlekit smiled sadly. "I've been jealous of you guys."

Gingersun gave him a sympathetic look. "I couldn't imagine. Have you learned to hunt?"

Littlekit nodded. "And caught enough to feed mom, dad, Valleygrass _and_ Drapedust!"

Gingersun winced at the sharp reminder of her dead sister. Valleygrass had been struck down nobly by Boulderstar, the former leader of the Star Cats. "How is Valleygrass?"

Littlekit looked up at her. "She's great." there was no enthusiasm in his mew. "I know how much you miss her."

Gingersun nodded. Of all her nine littermates, she and Valleygrass had been the closest.

"Oh, well!" Littlekit squealed again. "I have a life to give." He reached up and touched her. "With this life, I give you the liveliness of a kit and the enthusiasm to get your warriors enthusiastic, too."

Gingersun couldn't help but laugh as she was filled with a sense of pure giddiness. "Thanks, Littlekit."

As Littlekit faded, he was replaced with an old cat, one Gingersun had never heard of before.

The old she-cat had a blazing golden pelt with black rings on her tail and glittering yellow-amber eyes the color of dawn. She held herself with a regal posture and the look on her face was serious. She looked disapprovingly down into Gingersun's face.

The look was so severe that Gingersun looked away first.

"I was told that the Shadows had a future ahead of them," the she-cat snapped tightly.

Gingersun risked a glance and regretted it. The she-cat had fire in her eyes as she spoke.

"You," she continued, "are going to have to step up your game if you want to win."

Gingersun kept her gaze on the ground. The she-cat made a disapproving sound. "And you can't even keep your gaze on mine." she scoffed. "I've known kits who can do better."

Gingersun lifted her head, irritated. "I, for one, am just thinking about what to say. I should work on how to carry myself, shouldn't I? Maybe then the cats of the Shadows will fear me, unlike how I now view myself, as familiar towards them!" she spat. "And we can't have that now, can we?" Gingersun shoved her face up to the other she-cat's until they were whisker-lengths apart. "I, for one, would like to know who you really _are_, miss prim and perfect." She narrowed her eyes to slits.

The older cat was taken aback. "I suppose that'll do." she squeaked. Then she regained her composure. "I am Aurorastar, leader when the Star Cats had nearly taken hold. The leader before me, Searstar, did a poor job and got us into that place. By the time I was done, I'd regained our territory and then some."

Gingersun smiled. "Well, Aurorastar, I'd be honored to receive a life from you."

Aurorastar dipped her head. "With this life, I give you kindness."

Gingersun choked back a hiss of surprise.

"I give you kindness," Aurorastar continued, "even when it seems like your being cold." At this point, Gingersun swore that Aurorastar was choking down tears. "When you're doing it for the good of others, they may not understand."

Gingersun looked up to check her assessment, but Aurorastar was gone. In her place stood Blackmist. The old deputy looked down at her and dipped his head. He was never much of a talker, but he would have made a great leader. He touched noses with Gingersun and said simply, "With this life I give you leadership. Use it well." And then he faded and was gone.

Gingersun smiled. She had only ever heard stories of Blackmist, but she knew he was great.

Now, in Blackmist's place stood a gruff looking tom with a smile on his face. "Hey, kiddo."

Gingersun tipped her head. He was a blue-gray tom with ice-blue eyes and he wore an expression of contentment. "Never heard of me?" he teased. "I'm Coldwind. I was Thornstar's mentor when he was just wee little Thornpaw. Oh, he had too much drama in his life for a ten-moon-old."

Gingersun smirked a little. That was where the touch of sadness that lingered in his gaze came from.

"Well, I guess, let's get to the lives, right?" Coldwind laughed stiffly, but Gingersun glimpsed the trace of pain that clouded his gaze.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Coldwind nodded through gritted teeth. "Just… a little stomach pain. I'm nervous, you know? Never done this before."

Gingersun nodded thoughtfully. She was about to ask more, but Coldwind had stepped forward and touched his nose to hers. "With this life –" Suddenly, he collapsed and a searing pain rushed through her. Gingersun screeched, and Aurorastar appeared again.

"Something went wrong!" she yowled frantically. "Coldwind collapsed!"

Coldwind faded, and Aurorastar went with him. Gingersun watched with horror.

Valleygrass appeared next to her, a look of worry on her face.

Gingersun leaned into her nervously. "What happened?"

Valleygrass answered, "Something's happened to Coldwind. It messed up the life-giving ritual. I… I can't give you my life. You will only have seven."

"Seven?!"

"Seven. Because Coldwind messed up and I can't give you mine. But I can give you my love, Ginger_star_."

Gingerstar blinked sadly. "I love you, Valleygrass. Tell Fallenshard, Killjoy, Tabbystripe, Drapedust, and Littlekit I love them, too. And tell Aurorastar it was fun to talk. Goodbye."

"Farewell." And then Valleygrass was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Deer stood militantly on the threshold of the den. The door was open, and her owner calling for her from the garden.

At six moons old, Deer had never been outside. She feared what would happen, and the iron-wrought cage the human held magnified that fear.

Suddenly, a flash of ginger fur caught her eye, along with another flash of black.

Deer looked to the right, and there, on the fence that bordered the garden, stood two she-cats. One was a moderately sized ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and the other was a small black she-cat with red eyes.

Deer checked the black one again. Yes, that was definitely red. A darker red laced along her forelegs, reminding Deer sickeningly of the blood she had seen on the paved road when a car had hit the squirrel yesterday.

The ginger one gave a small, disappointed shake of her head, and the black one nodded in return.

Deer stood rigidly by the door, afraid of the cage. Her owner called again, and a quick hiss called her attention back to the two cats on the fence.

The ginger one was motioning with her tail around the side of the house, urgency flickering in her eyes.

Deer hesitated, and then decided to run.

Her owner advanced towards her, and the black one's eyes fell.

But Deer was determined to succeed. She raced out of the threshold and around the den. She leaped onto the fencepost, and down the other side. She raced into the forest, and didn't stop until she heard calls from behind telling her it was all right.

The small chain collar around her neck pressed into her fur as she breathed heavily.

The ginger one padded from the shadows that laced through the forest and smiled. "Hello, young one."

The black one padded out approvingly. "I didn't expect you to make it," she admitted.

Deer smiled. "Me, neither."

The ginger one stepped forward formally. "I would like you to know what would have happened to you."

Deer decided to put the pieces together as long as she wasn't in danger. "I know," she interrupted. "They were taking me to the vet."

The ginger one nodded. "We've seen many young, capable cats go to the vet and not come back the same."

The black one stepped up. "We know that you can't go back, either."

Deer looked around longingly. "I _have_ always wondered what the forest would be like."

The black one nodded thoughtfully. "That is good."

The ginger one mewed, "You are probably wondering who we are, young one."

Deer nodded enthusiastically.

"I am Gingerstar, leader of the Shadow Cats," the ginger one said, "and this is Screamecho, my deputy."

Screamecho nodded solemnly.

Deer looked with wide eyes from side to side. "What are the Shadow Cats?"

"We are a group of cats who live in the forest," Screamecho answered. "We are in a war against another group, the Star Cats, and the Shadows need recruits."

Deer thought this over. "Wait. You said Shadow Cats and Star Cats, right?"

Gingerstar nodded.

"So you're the Shadow Cats, forces of darkness and evil, I'm guessing, and Star Cats are the other way around?"

Screamecho waited a long time before nodding tightly.

"And you're asking me to join the forces of darkness and evil?"

Gingerstar hissed. "The Star Cats have grown greedy and have killed many of our loyal warriors. They killed our noble leader Jaggedstar without a scratch on them, and before that, Raggedwhisker, our loyal deputy. I am proud to follow in Jaggedstar's paw steps."

Deer stepped back.

Screamecho was sheathing and unsheathing her claws impatiently. "So yes, we want you to join," she said.

Deer could only nod.

She couldn't go back and she certainly _wouldn't_ go to the murderous Star Cats.

Gingerstar smiled again. "Now, it's Deer, right?"

Deer nodded, suddenly suspicious. "How do you know my name?"

"We've been watching you," answered Screamecho. "We know how you watch the forest from those weird hard, clear panels in your den."

Deer suppressed a smirk. "Windows?"

Gingerstar nodded dismissively.

"Come," she said, "we must be getting back."

Deer followed them back through the forest, hopping over streams, scrabbling over logs, until Gingerstar and Screamecho stopped abruptly.

Gingerstar turned to her. "We are nearing camp."

"Are you sure you want to join?" Screamecho asked, her gaze blank.

Deer had a mental discussion with herself before nodding firmly.

Gingerstar turned and led the way through a swathe of bracken.

Deer followed the well-trodden path and suddenly found herself in a wide clearing with bushes and rocks lining the sides. Near a swathe of ferns lay a gray she-cat with a belly full of kits.

Around the rest of the clearing lay cats, some were practicing techniques, others were laughing together, and still others were telling stories of great adventures.

Near a large crack in the stone side of the camp wall stood a russet-colored she-cat talking with mischief in her eyes to a gray tom.

Slowly, cats began to look her way questioningly.

Deer held her white head high as they gave her chain collar disgusted looks.

Gingerstar leaped onto a large stone that sat in the center of the camp.

"Cats of the Shadows," she yowled. "Please join beneath the Shade Rock for a meeting!"

Screamecho nudged Deer up onto the Shade Rock, and interest glinted in the eyes of the gathered cats below.

"We have a new recruit!" announced Gingerstar.

Murmurs swept from the cats below, and suspicion flared in their eyes.

A bluish white she-cat with a strange thing on her head hissed, "She's got a collar!"

Gingerstar nodded. "I have, in fact, recruited a kittypet."

Hisses erupted from the cats.

"Silence!" hissed Screamecho.

A tentative voice spoke up. "Maybe we should hear her out." It was a blue and gray she-cat.

The hisses quieted down and Gingerstar spoke again. "This kittypet has proven herself time and time again. She escaped from her twolegs and has agreed to join us. She kept up on the journey home, and has understood why we must appose the Star Cats.

"I give her unto our ancestors and Snowspirit alike and grant her a place in the Shadows. May you hear me and approve my choice."

The cats had grown quiet with anticipation.

Gingerstar scanned the cats then let her gaze rest on Deer.

"I, Gingerstar of the Shadow Cats, grant you, Deer, formerly a lowly kittypet–" Deer bristled "–a new name to honor your coming into this group. From this day until, if you prove yourself, you earn your full warrior name, you shall be known as…" Gingerstar contemplated for a moment, then came to an agreement with herself. "As Shardpaw, in honor of your gray-and-silver pelt."

Deer stood a little taller as she thought over her new name. She rolled it over her tongue and reminded herself to think of herself as Shardpaw from now on.

"Shardpaw," Gingerstar continued, "your mentor will be…" she scanned the cats again, her gaze finally resting on a red and brown tom who had his head lifted defiantly. "Your mentor will be Pineneedle."

The tom rose and padded to the base of the Shade Rock. Gingerstar nudged Shardpaw and she bounded off the Shade Rock and down to meet him. He had a twinkle in one eye and he winked at her as he bent to touch her nose.

Shardpaw stretched up to touch her nose to his, then pulled away.

Gingerstar was about to announce the end of the meeting when the bluish white she-cat spoke again.

"Why should we just accept her, just like that? You know, she _is_ a kittypet!"

Shardpaw bristled.

Gingerstar spoke smoothly and measuredly. "Skyrim, I know that she was a kittypet _once_, but I need you to accept that we need recruits to fight the Star Cats. Or have you forgotten? Sided with them all of a sudden?"

Skyrim flinched visibly. "Never!" she spat. "I would never fight for those fleabags!"

"Then act like it." hissed Gingerstar dismissively, and with that, she flicked her tail and retreated to her den.

"Well," said Pineneedle as he turned to her, "it seems we should have you meet the other apprentices."

Shardpaw nodded as they made their way across the clearing.

"Mind you, they're becoming warriors later this moon, but I want you to meet them."

They reached the other side of the clearing, where a silver she-cat was laying coolly on a tree stump, talking sharply to a tawny tom.

"This," announced Pineneedle, motioning to the silver she-cat, "is Crimsonpaw. She's talking to Jackalpaw, here."

The silver she-cat sneered and made her way into the den, and Jackalpaw studied Shardpaw for a moment before meowing, "Sorry about Crimsonpaw." And following.

Pineneedle shook his head and padded over to a yellow and orange she-cat and a black tom and meowing, "These are Amberpaw and Jaguarpaw."

Amberpaw smiled before turning back to Jaguarpaw, and Jaguarpaw held up a paw in greeting.

Pineneedle turned back to Shardpaw. "Anyways," he said, "I'll show you around camp."

He led her to the swathe of bracken where the gray she-cat was still laying. "Hey, Lingeringspirit!" he called.

Shardpaw put all the names into the back of her mind, hoping to remember them.

"Hello, Pineneedle!" the she-cat replied. "How's your apprentice settling in?"

"Good," replied Pineneedle as he touched his nose to hers.

"Has she met the other apprentices?"

"Yes. Crimsonpaw didn't take too kindly to sharing a den with a kittypet." Pineneedle admitted.

Lingeringspirit sighed. "Well, she'd better go meet Fireflower."

Pineneedle nodded. "See you around, Lingeringspirit!" he called as he and Shardpaw bounded away.

They headed across the clearing to the crack in the stone. Outside sat a yellow-and-orange she-cat and an old ginger she-cat.

"Hello, Rowanfeather!" Pineneedle greeted the ginger she-cat.

Rowanfeather dipped her head. Her eyes were a deep blue, and they were filled with wisdom and experience. They also had tinges of sadness and loneliness, but she smiled anyways.

When she spoke, her voice was a kind, soft treble. "Greetings, Pineneedle. Young Shardpaw." She dipped her head to Shardpaw, as well.

The yellow-and-orange she-cat mewed, "Greetings, Pineneedle and Shardpaw. I am Fireflower." She dipped her head to Shardpaw, and then slipped into the crack.

"I suppose I should be off, then," Rowanfeather sighed. "I have some watermint to collect, as we're low on it."

Pineneedle dipped his head and led Shardpaw back to the apprentices' den.

"You should get some rest, Shardpaw."

Shardpaw nodded. "But aren't I going to meet the older cats?"

Pineneedle sat down heavily. "The reason you met Lingeringspirit is because she is a mother, nursing or expecting kits. The reason you met Rowanfeather and Fireflower is because they're medicine cats, and they treat others' wounds and are deeply respected. You would need to know them.

"You met Crimsonpaw, Jackalpaw, Jaguarpaw, and Amberpaw because they're apprentices and you'll be sharing a den with them. You'll meet the warriors later. It'll come, in time."

With that, Pineneedle ushered her inside the den and retreated to his own nest.

Shardpaw padded into the den and looked around. It wasn't roomy, but it wasn't cramped, either. She scraped together a nest from grass and moss, reminding herself to make a better one tomorrow. She curled up beside Amberpaw and Crimsonpaw.

"You're kidding me!" Shardpaw heard Crimsonpaw hiss in annoyance. She chose to ignore it.

**So we've got our designated jerk and our designated main character. Be prepared for some action in the next chapter, and some serious character building. :3**

**~Catrsun**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wake up, kittypet!" hot breath hissed in Shardpaw's ear.

She jerked awake, glancing around. Crimsonpaw stood to one side, snickering.

Shardpaw sniffed impatiently and gave herself a quick lick of the chest fur. She was full of excitement. _Training today!_

She hopped out of the den and bounded over to Pineneedle, who waited at the entrance to camp.

"There you are!" he snapped. "I told Crimsonpaw to go get you _ages_ ago!"

Crimsonpaw chose to pad out of the den at this moment.

"She refused to get up!" she complained.

Shardpaw snapped back indignantly, "No, you didn't wake me up until heartbeats ago!"

Pineneedle sighed. "Oh, well. Crimsonpaw, make sure to wake her up earlier next time. Now come on."

Crimsonpaw stuck her nose in the air, but followed.

Shardpaw snickered and followed.

When she caught up with Pineneedle, she asked, "Why is Crimsonpaw coming with?"

"Because," Pineneedle answered, "we're going around the territory. This is technically a patrol, and Gingerstar insists that patrols have at least three cats."

"Where's her mentor?"

"Angelface is quite sick at the moment."

"Who's Angelface?"  
>"Oh, you'll know her when you see her." With that, Pineneedle pulled ahead.<p>

They moved quickly through the forest until Pineneedle pulled to a stop.

"This is the left corner of our territory. It is on the border with the Star Cats," Pineneedle said. "Do you smell them?"

Shardpaw nodded. It was a warmer smell than the Shadow Cats, but it hit her scent glands sharply, surprising her at how much she'd adjusted to the Shadow Cats' scent.

"Know it well," Crimsonpaw advised.

Shardpaw gave her a surprised look, and the she-cat merely shrugged.

Her attention was jerked back to Pineneedle when he hissed, "Stay low."

A warm, strong scent hit the roof of her mouth suddenly. _Star Cats!_

She and Crimsonpaw crouched low, listening for the approach of the enemy cats. The soft rustle of leaves suggested they were nearing. Then the rustling stopped, and the small Shadow patrol heard only their own breathing.

Suddenly a handsome yellow tom parted the leaves. He smelled strongly of the Star Cats.

"Pineneedle." he hissed.

Pineneedle stood up with dignity. "Yes, Lionstar."

Shardpaw noticed that Crimsonpaw had stiffened next to her. _Lionstar? That's the leader of the Star Cats?_

"Just testing your scent and hearing skills. You sneak well, my friend!" Pineneedle laughed it off easily.

Lionstar gave him a disapproving look, then roughly tossed his head in Shardpaw's direction. "Kittypet?"  
>Shardpaw was about to say something when Pineneedle answered quickly, "Crimsonpaw! What're you doing?!" He flicked his tail towards Shardpaw.<p>

Crimsonpaw suddenly grabbed Shardpaw by the shoulders and slammed her into the ground.

Shardpaw grimaced.

Pineneedle hadn't taken his eyes off Lionstar. "We were just taking her back to camp. Caught her on our territory, we did."

Lionstar studied Shardpaw.

"Then I take it I won't be seeing her next Meet?" Lionstar asked.

Pineneedle seemed taken aback. "Um… yesss…?"

Lionstar shook his handsome head. "Shame." He then flicked his tail, and three more large Star Cats, senior warriors, by the look of them, padded from the wood. "I'll take her, then."

Pineneedle instantly fell into an attack stance. Crimsonpaw did likewise and Pineneedle hissed to Shardpaw, "Shardpaw! A patrol two clearings to your left!"

And Shardpaw took off running. She heard yowling commence behind her, but she sprinted onwards. She burst into a clearing and spotted Jaguarpaw, Wolfclaw, who she'd overheard talking with Pineneedle, a strange white warrior with twoleg pelts on that she didn't know, and Screamecho.

"Quick!" she yowled. "There's trouble in the next few clearings!"

Screamecho looked up from stalking her mouse. "What happened to your patrol?" she snapped.

"Come and see!" And with that, Shardpaw pounded away with them on her heels.

They reached the other clearing within heartbeats only to see Pineneedle fighting Lionstar and two other Star Cats at once, and Crimsonpaw pinned in a death grip.

Screamecho immediately launched herself at Lionstar, and they went off in a rolling, screeching bundle.

Shardpaw leaped for the tom on Crimsonpaw, unbalancing him.

Jaguarpaw had darted to the opposite side and caught the tom with sharpened claws.

Crimsonpaw scrambled to her paws, panting. "Thanks, Shardpaw."

Then she gasped. "Watch out!"

Shardpaw whirled around, only to see Lionstar crash into her with slashing fangs.

Screamecho lay some fox-lengths away, dazed, and the white warrior was pinning a Star warrior with what looked like ease.

Pineneedle was fighting another warrior and the last one was on Crimsonpaw and Jaguarpaw.

Pineneedle spotted her just in time and yowled to the white warrior, "Slendercat! Get Lionstar!"

The white warrior, Slendercat, glanced up and nodded.

For the first time, Shardpaw noticed that he had white hollows where eyes should be, and no mouth.

Slendercat leaped at Lionstar, throwing him off of her. Lionstar took one look at the strange warrior and fled into the woods.

His warriors followed suit, leaving the group of bloodied cats breathing heavily in the clearing.

Slendercat padded over and looked questioningly at Shardpaw.

"I'm okay," she answered. _See? He's not all bad._

"Let's get back to camp," decided Pineneedle.

Crimsonpaw nodded shakily and they made their way back to camp.

Just outside of the camp, Pineneedle pulled her aside. "Shardpaw?"

"Is that how it is all the time?" asked Shardpaw anxiously.

Pineneedle was silent a long time. "No. We're in a war with the Star Cats, and they're slowly becoming more and more aggressive."

Shardpaw blinked. _No one told me that!_

"Listen, I know you can't go back to your twolegs, but you could always become a rogue, if you can't handle this…"

"Never!" Shardpaw snapped indignantly. "I _want_ to be a Shadow Cat. You need my help, anyways."

Pineneedle spat. "No, we don't."

"Then why did you recruit me?" she shot back.

"Because," Pineneedle hissed, "_you_ needed _our_ help. You never would've made it in the wild without us. _Never_ talk to your elders like that, kittypet. Now get to camp."

Shardpaw skulked away, realizing that he was right.

Pineneedle watched her go, his glare defiant.

"They _what_?!"

Gingerstar was furious, needless to say.

Pineneedle took is calmly, while Shardpaw and Crimsonpaw sat off to the side, whispering quietly.

"I can't believe that they did that!" hissed Shardpaw.

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't been with us, they wouldn't have attacked!" retorted Crimsonpaw.

"Well," snapped Shardpaw, "we'll just have to go out tomorrow, won't we."

Crimsonpaw sniffed. "Angelface should be better tomorrow, so I won't have to come with."

There was a spark in Shardpaw's eye. "But what if it happens again?"

"Then I won't be missing you if you die."

"No," Shardpaw breathed. "The _excitement_! Think about it. Wasn't it glorious–"

"Wasn't it glorious, almost getting killed?" argued Crimsonpaw. "No, it wasn't!"

"Oh, but you didn't die, did you?"

"Crimsonpaw! Shardpaw!"

The two apprentices looked up at Pineneedle's sharp mew.

"Now," said Gingerstar, "you say they wanted Shardpaw?"

Shardpaw nodded.

"Because…?" she prompted.

"I think they were just trying to mess with us," Crimsonpaw answered rather loudly. "After all, no good thing would come to them if they _did_ take her!"

Gingerstar shot her a sharp glance, but Crimsonpaw still laughed softly to herself.

"So you're saying that they were just trying to make us look stupid?" Pineneedle offered.

Crimsonpaw nodded.

"Good idea." Gingerstar was nodding thoughtfully to herself.

"You're dismissed." She waved her tail and the two apprentices rose to leave.

Later, Shardpaw was eating a sparrow by herself near the apprentices' den. It was nearing sunset, and she was softly humming to herself. It was a song she'd heard not three days ago, in her old twoleg home.

_What was it called?_ She remembered a disembodied voice that came from the wall saying something like "Dream _something_". She remembered hearing garbled words. She began humming them in her head. _Sing with me, sing for the year, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears…_

Suddenly, a voice jerked her from her thoughts. "Hey."

To her surprise, it was Crimsonpaw. The apprentice held a stiff sparrow in her jaws. Despite the warm summer air, the she-cat seemed to be shivering. She crouched stiffly beside Shardpaw and took a tentative bite of her sparrow.

Shardpaw was dumbfounded for a moment before she found her voice. "Um… hi… are you okay?"

Crimsonpaw nodded without speaking.

"Did something happen?"

"Angelface isn't getting better." said Crimsonpaw simply.

Shardpaw was silent.

"How bad is it?" she finally asked.

"She has a heavy fever."

"What's she like?"

Crimsonpaw smiled. "You don't even know. I don't know where to start."

"Why are you eating with me?"

Shardpaw had slipped the question in so casually that Crimsonpaw didn't seem to notice when she answered, "Because the others would probably not talk if I sat with them, and I really don't like the awkward silence."

Shardpaw nodded thoughtfully. Then Crimsonpaw realized that she'd answered. She leaped to her paws; back arched, fur bushed and bristling. "Hey! You sly fox!"

Shardpaw laughed and eventually Crimsonpaw joined her.

**Well, I did some really fast character building for Crimsonpaw here… maybe she should be a jerk again in the next chapter. Hm… *goes off with evil scheme book* ALSO the reason Shardpaw was just totally cool with talking with Crimsonpaw is a, she doesn't have any friends, and b, because she's just generally got an accepting personality. Okay, bye-bye!**


End file.
